


Auf dem Gang

by KitKaos, steffilinos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/pseuds/steffilinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Sho eines Tages einen neuen Nachbarn bekommt, ahnt er noch nicht, was ihn erwartet. Als er diesen gutaussehenden Mann auf dem Gang trifft, stellt dieser sich als Jun vor - und das Spiel beginnt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf dem Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den [Deutschen Fanfiktion Big Bang 2014.](http://deutsch_bigbang.livejournal.com)  
> Tausend Dank an [InWinoVeritas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas) für die Beta. :)
> 
> Die wundervolle Artwork von [su_ede](http://su_ede.livejournal.com) zu dieser Fanfic findet sich [HIER](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kindai_kazoku/68956208/282/282_original.gif).

Mit einem leisen Seufzen zu sich selbst setzte Sho seinen Rucksack auf der Türschwelle ab, um darin nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel zu suchen. Normalerweise hätte er den Schlüssel schon griffbereit gehabt, allerdings war die Haustür unten bereits offen – ein großer Umzugswagen stand vor dem Haus und eine Handvoll Leute war fleißig dabei, Möbel und Kisten zu tragen – leider blockierten sie dabei aber auch komplett den Aufzug. Sho hatte die sieben Stockwerke zu Fuß gehen müssen; er merkte erst jetzt, als sein Atem schnell ging und er gar nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen schien, wie sehr außer Form er eigentlich war.

Aber wer wollte es ihm auch verdenken? Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, in seinem kleinen Antiquariat noch jemand anderen einzustellen als einen Buchhalter einmal in der Woche. So arbeitete er mehr als Vollzeit und außer seinem Arbeitsweg (und hin und wieder dem Tragen schwerer Bücher von einem Ende des Ladens zum anderen) bekam er nicht allzu viel Bewegung.

Trotzdem liebte Sho seine Arbeit. Seine eigene kleine Welt. Sein ganz eigenes Ding. Wahrscheinlich wäre er selbst sein bester Kunde, wenn er nicht sowieso regelmäßig abends Bücher aus der Second-Hand-Sektion mitgenommen hätte, um sie zu lesen und danach zurückzubringen. Es waren wirklich einige Schätze dabei und manchmal war selbst er erstaunt, was Leute gegen neue Bestseller eintauschten. Nicht, dass es nicht auch in seinem Laden einige gelesene Exemplare von _Twilight_ oder _Shades of Grey_ gab, aber genauso eben von Tolstoy, Thoreau, Basho oder den Brüdern Strugazki.

Für Sho war das der Beweis, dass Bücher eben doch nicht tot waren. Sicher, den ein oder anderen Kunden hatte er an iTunes, Amazon oder wie diese ganzen eBook-Anbieter sonst noch so heißen mochten verloren, aber es wurden immer noch Bücher gekauft und das in Läden. Gerne vertiefte er sich mit dem einen oder anderen Kunden in ein Gespräch, wenn dieser ein besonders spannendes Exemplar aus seinem Fundus heraus gezogen hatte – und in einem Antiquariat konnte man meistens schon davon ausgehen, dass es sich um wahre Liebhaber handelte, die nicht einfach nur ein billiges Paperback mit nach Hause nehmen wollten, um dieses nach dem ersten Lesen direkt wegzuwerfen oder auf den Speicher zu verbannen.

Sein Beruf gab ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue ein gutes Gefühl – und bestätigte ihn damit immer wieder aufs Neue darin, durchaus die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sein Vater konnte noch so viele Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, er würde dennoch nicht in dessen Firma einsteigen. Ein kleiner Skandal – das Familienunternehmen Sakurai war mittlerweile mehrere Generationen alt und ein kleines Antiquariat trug nicht besonders viel zum Prestige bei. Dennoch war sich Sho sicher, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Auch wenn sicher jeder etwas anderes von ihm erwartet hatte, ganz besonders nach seinem erfolgreichen Abschluss in Wirtschaft an einer Elite-Uni. Doch Sho hatte schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt und war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen.

Der Gang zu seiner Wohnung war ebenfalls vollgestopft mit Umzugskartons. Es sah wohl ganz so aus, als würde ihr neuer Nachbar genau auf diesem Stockwerk einziehen. Nicht, dass das einen besonders großen Unterschied machte; Hochhäuser in einer Metropole wie Tokio brachten nun mal eine gewisse Anonymität mit sich. In der Regel konnte man schon froh sein, wenn man sich unten beim Briefkasten höflich zunickte oder sich im Aufzug oberflächlich nach dem Befinden erkundigte – doch das war es dann auch schon.

Die Neugier hatte Sho da inzwischen auch verloren und einzig die Hoffnung blieb, dass dieser neue Nachbar keine ständigen Partys feiern und seine Beziehungsstreits nicht lautstark austragen würde. Solange man sich nur oberflächlich kannte und auf das Grüßen beschränkte, war das schon Gold wert.

Als seine Finger sich endlich um den Schlüsselbund schlossen und ihn aus den Tiefen des Rucksacks zogen, hörte er, wie eine Tür sich öffnete. Sho blickte auf und sah, dass es doch wirklich diejenige direkt neben seiner Wohnung war – sie würden sich also eine Wand teilen, was ihn noch mehr hoffen ließ, der neue Nachbar wäre ein leiser Zeitgenosse.

Doch der junge Mann, der aus der Wohnung heraustrat, ließ all diese Gedanken sich komplett in Luft auflösen. Dunkle Sneakers führten über lange Beine in einer perfekt sitzenden hellen Jeans hinauf zu schmalen Hüften und breiten Schultern, die das gut geschnittene Hemd unter Weste und stylischem Schal nur noch unterstrich. Er war etwa in Shos Alter, so wie es aussah. Das Lächeln auf den markanten Zügen des jungen Mannes wirkte etwas überheblich, was die Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase nur betonte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren perfekt frisiert und wippten leicht, als er den Kopf schief legte.

Erst das Klirren des Schlüsselbunds, der von seinen Fingern zurück in den Rucksack gefallen war, brachte Sho zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Super, gleich ein großer Auftritt, das war ja mal wieder typisch. Sho ging in die Hocke, um den Schlüssel aufzuheben, als er den Fremden sich mit selbstbewussten Schritten nähern hörte.

„Hi, du müsstest...“, sein Nachbar blickte auf das Namensschild und dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinab zu Sho, „...Sakurai Sho sein. Ich bin Jun. Matsumoto. Dein neuer Nachbar. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Normalerweise war Sho kein großer Freund von direktem Duzen – das nahm viel zu schnell den Abstand heraus, der das Leben manchmal wirklich um vieles einfacher machte. Doch in diesem Fall würde er einmal eine Ausnahme machen, musste er sich regelrecht zwingen ihn nicht einfach anzustarren.

„Äh, ja. Hallo.“ Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, dass die Wohnung nebenan wieder frei stand aber, ja, mhm. Na dann willkommen in der Nachbarschaft, würde ich sagen?“

Gott, der Kerl sah aus der Nähe betrachtet noch besser aus – allerdings auch so, als wäre ihm dieser Umstand auch durchaus bewusst, was in der Regel nie ein besonders gutes Zeichen war. Sho hatte in der Hinsicht leider so die eine oder andere Erfahrung gemacht, auf die er im Nachhinein dann doch lieber verzichtet hätte. Nun ja, hinterher war man dann ja meistens doch irgendwie schlauer.

Matsumoto Jun nickte, das Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen noch eine Spur breiter werdend. „Danke. Vielleicht kannst du mir bei Gelegenheit ja mal eine Tour geben? Ich kenn mich hier in der Gegend noch überhaupt nicht aus... Oh verdammt“, schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen, ohne dass Jun Sho auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu antworten ließ. „Tut mir echt leid, aber ich muss zu einem Termin und bin sowieso schon spät dran. Wir sehen uns“, setzte er sich dann auch gleich wieder in Bewegung.

Sho blickte ihm noch etwas überfahren von dieser Begegnung nach, wie er die Treppen zwei auf einmal nahm – Matsumoto schien es wirklich eilig zu haben. Im Gang konnte er noch die letzten Reste seines für Shos Geschmack etwas zu aufdringlichen Rasierwassers wahrnehmen, als er tief durchatmete. Er lauschte noch kurz den eiligen Schritten – und irgendwann hörte er die Haustür unten knallen, dann war wieder Stille ins Treppenhaus eingekehrt.

Das war also sein neuer Nachbar gewesen. Matsumoto Jun. Vermutlich Model oder so etwas, wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Oder Stripper, wenn er jetzt noch einen Geschäftstermin hatte. Zutrauen würde Sho es ihm, und an lebhafter Phantasie hatte es ihm noch nie gemangelt.

~*~

Oh verdammt! Sho fragte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, warum genau er immer einkaufte, als würde er den kurz bevorstehenden Weltuntergang erwarten. Gut, ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es zu einem großen Teil mit Faulheit zusammen hing und er weder die Zeit noch die Lust hatte, wieder und wieder und jeden Tag durch den Supermarkt zu schlendern, um sich jedes Mal neu zu entscheiden, was er denn für den Abend daheim zum Essen wollen würde. Was direkt auch schon der nächste Punkt war: Oft konnte er sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was genau er kaufen sollte und endete damit, dass er alles in den Einkaufswagen warf – und am Ende das Übliche machte.

Aber sobald er den Supermarkt verlassen hatte, den ganzen Krempel in mehreren Tüten nach Hause schleppen musste und dann auch noch vom Lift zur Tür – nein, nein, nein. Das waren die Momente im Leben, in denen er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue hätte verfluchen können, sich und diese schreckliche Angewohnheit, so verdammt phlegmatisch zu sein. Mensch aber auch!

Dabei hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der das anders gewesen war. Wo er sogar motiviert gewesen war, kochen zu lernen und jeden Tag frisch für sich einzukaufen. Er war gerade erst von Zuhause ausgezogen und mehr als motiviert gewesen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Nur besonders entscheidungsfreudig war er auch damals schon nicht gewesen. Und so hatte ihn der Alltag eingeholt. Gerade jetzt, wo er seinen Laden hatte, wollte er abends auch einfach nur noch die Füße hochlegen und entspannen.

Doch herrschte in seinem Kühlschrank gähnende Leere und so hatte er einkaufen müssen. Wenigstens ging heute der Lift, denn Sho war sich sicher, mit den ganzen Tüten wäre er auf halbem Weg zum siebten Stock tot umgefallen. So musste er jetzt nur noch dieses letzte Stück zu seiner Wohnungstür überwinden. Mit entschlossenem Blick nahm er die Tüten wieder auf und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Manchmal liebäugelte er mit diesen hässlichen Trolleys, die der ein oder andere Rentner hinter sich her zu ziehen pflegte – verwarf den Gedanken aber in der Regel schnell wieder. Er mochte nicht der eitelste Mensch auf Erden sein, dennoch war auch ihm bewusst, wie das aussehen würde. Also Tüten – so hatte er auch gleich Material, in dem er anschließend den Müll verstauen konnte.

Sho hätte schwören können, dass die Einkaufstaschen mit jedem Schritt ein kleines bisschen schwerer wurden, das Plastik ein kleines bisschen mehr in seine Handflächen schnitt. Aber nur noch wenige Schritte; gleich war es geschafft und er konnte sich mit einem nicht mehr ganz gekühlten Bier auf dem Sofa belohnen.

Seine Wohnungstür war bereits in fast greifbarer Nähe, als er es hörte. Ein leises Rascheln, gefolgt von einem _rrrratsch_ und schließlich dem Klappern und Klatschen und Klirren seiner Einkäufe, die hart auf den Gangdielen aufschlugen. „Shit!“, entfuhr es ihm laut, aber wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Mit einem frustrierten Grummeln stellte er die restlichen Tüten ab und hastete den davon kullernden Alibi-Orangen hinterher.

Eine der Türen auf dem Stockwerk öffnete sich, doch war Sho gerade noch damit beschäftigt, sein geplantes Abendessen (Katsudon für die Mikrowelle) zu inspizieren, ob die Packung denn noch unbeschadet war. Wer auch immer es war, der sich da über sein lautes Fluchen auf dem Gang beschweren oder vielleicht auch nur ausgehen wollte, würde schon an ihm vorbei kommen.

„Sho-san, wir sollten das wirklich nicht zur Tradition werden lassen, uns so zu treffen.“ Als Sho aufblickte, sah er direkt in die dunklen Augen seines neuen Nachbarn – Jun, der Typ hieß Jun. Wunderbar, das war ja mal wieder klar gewesen, dass er sich vor Publikum blamieren musste, noch dazu so gut aussehendem.

„Oh, du willst nicht den Zwischenstand im Match Schwerkraft gegen mich wissen. Ich hoffe noch auf ein Wunder für einen Überraschungssieg. Das Feld von hinten aufräumen und so.“ Humor hatte ihm schon über peinliche Situationen und die aufsteigende Röte hinweg geholfen, ganz egal wie plump seine Scherze letztendlich auch ausfallen mochten. Das oder eben Wutausbrüche...

Glücklicherweise lachte Jun, breit und offen, wenn auch nicht laut. „Ich glaube, gegen die Schwerkraft ist niemand gefeit. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem anfeuern.“

Damit ging Jun auch schon neben ihm in die Hocke und begann die verstreuten Einkäufe aufzusammeln. Und das obwohl er an diesem Abend nochmal schicker angezogen war: im gut sitzenden schwarzen Anzug und schwarzen Hemd. Die Ärmel hatte er zur Auflockerung des Outfits hochgekrempelt und einige Leder-Armbänder waren ums schlanke Handgelenk geschlungen.

„Na dann werde ich mir in Zukunft wohl mehr Mühe geben. Die Fankurve will man ja nicht enttäuschen, wenn sich schon der eine oder andere ins Stadion schleppt, egal wie die Saison gelaufen ist.“ Sho brachte ein schiefes kleines Lächeln zustande.

Oh, wie sehr er sich nun wünschte, mehr von dem Obst und weniger von dem Instant-Junk-Food-Zeugs gekauft zu haben. Als er allerdings hastig danach greifen wollte, schien sein Nachbar dieselbe Idee zu haben. Sho versuchte auszuweichen, jedoch streiften sich ihre Hände trotzdem dabei. Sho konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, während er resolut das Kribbeln in seiner Hand verdrängte. Stattdessen beeilte er sich lieber, Chips und Co. wieder schnell in einer seiner Einkaufstüten verschwinden zu lassen.

„Hast du dich gut eingelebt?“, versuchte er abzulenken. Das Junk-Food war das, was ihm peinlich war, nicht die Berührung – und in seinem Kopf konnte er Jun bereits hören, wie dieser sich abfällig zu Shos Ernährung äußerte. Das wollte er dann doch nicht – schlimm genug, dass sein Nachbar wahrscheinlich sonst was von ihm dachte.

Wenn er ihn sich so ansah, ernährte Jun sich wahrscheinlich von irgendwelchen Eiweißshakes oder vegan und makrobiotisch oder so, was ganz bestimmt genauso ungesund war. Woher er diese Meinung von seinem Gegenüber hatte, wusste er nicht, schließlich lief sein Nachbar ja nicht in Birkenstocks und Bio-Baumwoll-Tunikas herum, sondern war – im Gegenteil – immer eher so gestylt, dass man Angst haben musste, ein Haar zu verrücken und damit seine perfekte Frisur zu ruinieren.

Oh, wie gern hätte Sho einfach in Juns seidige Haare gegriffen und weitaus mehr als ein Haar verrückt.

„Eh?“, merkte er plötzlich, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, so vertieft in seine Gedanken war er gewesen. Wo sie doch schon gerade bei peinlich waren, warum nicht gleich in die Vollen gehen? Konnte er nicht einmal, nur einmal nicht jedes Fettnäpfchen mitnehmen, das sich ihm auf dem Weg freudig anbot?

Noch dazu lächelte Jun ihn nur wissend – wissend! – an und reichte ihm zwei der auf den Boden gefallenen Pocky-Packungen. Erneut ging von der kurzen Berührung ein kleines Kribbeln aus, doch ignorierte es Sho diesmal. Das beantwortete dann wohl auch die Fettnäpfchen-Frage. Perfekt. Wenigstens war Sho bei diesem Aufeinandertreffen nicht so dermaßen durchgeschwitzt wie nach seiner Treppenerklimmung vor gut einer Woche, dennoch kam er sich in seinen einfachen Jeans und dem roten Strickpulli neben Jun verdammt underdressed vor.

„Geht es heute noch weg?“, fragte er, obwohl die Antwort ja wohl offensichtlich war – der Mann hatte immerhin gerade seine Wohnung verlassen; und auch wenn ein Top-Outfit kein Indiz sein musste, so hatte er auch nicht irgendwelche Müllsäcke in der Hand, die für einen sehr kurzen Ausflug sprechen würden.

Jun sah von den Instant-Ramen auf, die er gerade eingesammelt hatte und Sho entgegen hielt, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss zur Arbeit. Ziemliche Schickimicki-Veranstaltung, aber sie zahlen gut.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken stand er wieder aus der Hocke auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Nach seinem Lächeln zu urteilen war er diesmal nicht zu spät dran.

„Na ja, solange man sich trotzdem amüsieren kann, ist alles gut.“ Neugierig, was das für eine Veranstaltung wäre, war Sho ja schon ein bisschen.

Ein kleines schiefes Lächeln trat zur Antwort auf die Züge seines Gegenübers. „Das wahrscheinlich dann schon, auch wenn ich nichts trinken darf.“

Was auch immer er nun arbeiten mochte – zu dieser Uhrzeit, in diesem Aufzug. Sho fiel schlagartig alles und nichts ein. Also wanderten die letzten peinlichen Beweisstücke seiner Ernährung in die übrigen noch ganz gebliebenen Einkaufstüten, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und Jun einfach gerade heraus fragte: „Was arbeitest du denn eigentlich?“

Nachdem er sich das ja schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung fragte, wurde es dann aber auch mal Zeit in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sein durchgestylter Nachbar denn nun beruflich machte. Model wäre immer noch eine passende Option, auch wenn ihn dann der Zusammenhang mit dem Nichttrinken etwas stutzig machte. Schauspieler vielleicht, obwohl da dasselbe Problem bestand. Barkeeper, das wäre eine Möglichkeit... Oder war Jun generell abstinent, was Alkohol anging und Sho dachte jetzt in die falsche Richtung? Er hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung.

Jun trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, in Shos persönlichen Komfortbereich hinein. Mit einem Mal fand er sein Herz bis an die Unterkante seiner Zunge anklopfen

Sein Nachbar kräuselte nur die Lippen zu einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Sho-san. Eine sehr persönliche Frage, findest du nicht? Verrate mir doch deinen Beruf... aber ein andermal. Ich sollte los, will ja nicht direkt zu spät kommen.“

Und damit ging er tatsächlich los, einfach so, und gab Sho noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, auch nur ansatzweise zu antworten. Oder nur annähernd schlau aus Jun zu werden.

„Oh, und Sho-san?“, rief ihm Jun noch zu, als sich die Türen des Aufzugs bereits wieder schlossen, „Lass es dir schmecken.“

~*~

Inzwischen hatte Sho sich angewöhnt, wieder öfter einmal die Treppen zu nehmen, war es doch die einfachste Art zumindest ein kleines bisschen für seine Fitness zu tun. Vollbepackt nahm er zwar immer noch lieber den Lift, doch wenn er lediglich eine Handvoll Briefe hatte wie jetzt, stieg er gemütlich Stufe für Stufe zurück hinauf zu seiner Wohnung.

Noch vertieft in das, was alles in seinem Briefkasten auf ihn gewartet hatte, bemerkte er nur am Rande, wie er Stockwerk um Stockwerk erklomm. In der Post waren zwei Rechnungen gewesen, Kontoauszüge und vor allem jede Menge Werbung. Zugegeben, auch ein Brief von seiner Brieffreundin aus Ungarn war dabei, den er sich nachher gemütlich auf der Couch zu Gemüte führen würde. Und schließlich noch ein Flyer, den er fast schon mit der Werbung aussortiert hätte.

Sho befand sich bereits auf der Zielgeraden zu seiner Wohnung, als er sich das Stück Papier etwas genauer betrachtete. Bunt, ziemlich; da hatte sich ganz offensichtlich jemand mit Photoshop ausgetobt, keine Frage – und obendrein sogar noch etwas kosten lassen für das dicke Papier mit leichter Riffelung. Aber der Flyer forderte ihn weder dazu auf, sich im Netz für ein Portal von Erwachsenenfilmen anzumelden noch dazu, einen Pizza-Heimservice in Anspruch zu nehmen, nein. Es war eine Einladung, und noch dazu eine ziemlich unerwartete.

Jun, sein Nachbar, hatte ihn doch allen Ernstes zu seiner Einweihungsparty eingeladen, was Shos Mundwinkel ganz von allein nach oben wandern ließ.

Aber warum hatte Jun ihn eingeladen? Die Male, die er ihm begegnet war, hatte er jedes Mal etwas vom Boden aufgeklaubt und sich ziemlich zum Affen gemacht. Sein Selbstbewusstsein starb nun mal einen langen und qualvollen Tod... Nur warum genau bekam ausgerechnet er nach den paar Sätzen, die sie gewechselt hatten, eine Einladung? Hätte nicht handschriftlich sein Name darauf gestanden, so hätte es Sho für ein Versehen gehalten.

Sakurai Sho-san stand dort – und wenn er es sich so ansah, hatte Jun eine ziemlich schlampige Handschrift für jemanden, der so einen geordneten Eindruck machte.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen unter welchen Umständen sein Name, mit schwarzem Marker geschrieben, seinen Weg auf die Einladung gefunden hatte. Hatte sein Nachbar doch ein besseres Bild von ihm als er befürchtete? Sho hoffte es sehr. Schließlich war er ja nicht immer so ungeschickt. Und eigentlich auch gut mit Worten. Auch wenn er nichts davon bis jetzt Jun hatte beweisen können.

Aber vielleicht wäre diese Party ja genau die richtige Gelegenheit, um das zu tun. Sollte er zusagen?

Eigentlich schätzte er die Anonymität, die ihm seine Wohnung brachte. Man war dem Tratsch nicht ausgesetzt, der vielleicht stattfinden mochte, der ihn aber ehrlich gesagt nicht weiter tangierte. Es hatte niemanden zu interessieren, wann er kam und ging, ebenso wie es niemands Angelegenheit war, was er den ganzen Tag getrieben hatte.

Andererseits erfuhr man so auch herzlich wenig über seine Nachbarn – was ihm meistens sehr recht war. Aber Jun... Nun, er würde lügen, wenn er nicht zumindest mal an seinen Nachbarn gedacht hatte. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich immer zu begegnen schienen – Jun wie aus dem Ei gepellt und er mit beiden Füßen tief im Fettnäpfchen. Wie der andere ihre Gespräche immer wieder abrupt abbrach. Und ja, durchaus auch die Tatsache, dass er Jun ziemlich heiß fand, er aber rein gar nichts von ihm wusste.

Unter anderem, warum genau er Sho überhaupt eingeladen hatte. Verdammt, er drehte sich im Kreis.

Gerade überlegte er noch, als er am Rande seines Blickfelds eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Und auswich, im letzten Moment – ha, wenn das sein Nachbar mal gesehen hätte!

Hatte er. Denn als Sho aufblickte, in wen er da beinahe hinein gelaufen wäre, und um sich im Zweifelsfall zu entschuldigen, stand er ihm direkt gegenüber. Jun. Natürlich! Fast war er ein wenig stolz, diesmal nicht ins Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein.

„Sho-san, hallo. Wie geht es dir?“, blieb sein Gegenüber sogar am Treppenabsatz stehen, um ihn anzusprechen.

Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Jun auch heute wie einem Modekatalog entsprungen schien. Vielleicht konnte Sho dem Leopardenprint des Schals nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen und der Hut wäre bei jedem anderen wohl aufgesetzt – ha, Wortwitz! – doch konnte selbst ein Banause wie Sho erkennen, dass es sich hier wohl um ein koordiniertes Outfit handelte und dass es wahrscheinlich jede Menge Geld gekostet hatte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die engen schwarzen Hosen und das schlichte weiße V-Neck-Shirt einiges wieder gut machten, was der Schal zuvor vielleicht etwas in Misskredit gezogen hatte.

„Gut, danke. Und selbst?“ Das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen war echt und ehrlich, als er Jun ebenfalls begrüßte. „Ich hoffe, du hattest neulich Spaß auf der Arbeit, ja?“

Der Angesprochene schürzte kurz die Lippen, bevor er mit einem Lächeln nickte. „Ja, war gar nicht so schlecht. Ich sehe, du hast die Einladung schon bekommen“, deutete Jun auf den Flyer in Shos Hand.

Das hatte sein Nachbar doch absichtlich gemacht – Sho hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er nie erfahren würde, was Jun nun beruflich machte, dafür aber hier ein Scherz auf seine Kosten gespielt wurde.

„Äh, ja. Danke. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich war etwas überrascht, ihn in meinem Briefkasten zu finden, aber ja. Danke dir.“ Peinlich berührt und seinen Mangel an Eloquenz verfluchend, kratzte sich Sho am Hinterkopf. Ja, da nahm man ihm doch sein Einser-Diplom direkt ab.

Was Jun offensichtlich amüsierte. „Na ja, wir teilen uns eine Wand, da wirst du die Party mitbekommen, ob du willst oder nicht. Daher dachte ich mir, ich kann dich auch gleich einladen und du hast etwas davon...“

„Das ist wirklich nett, danke“, gab Sho ganz automatisch zurück – und merkte erst im nächsten Moment, dass sich eine leise Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte. So war das also; er wurde nur deshalb eingeladen, damit er sich nicht über die laute Musik nebenan beschweren konnte. Nicht etwa, weil er nett war oder vielleicht doch keinen ganz so schlechten Eindruck bei Jun hinterlassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich sogar insgeheim schon auf die Party gefreut.

Doch sein Nachbar sprach bereits weiter. „Nicht der Rede wert. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss los. Wie sehen uns bei der Feier. Ich freu mich drauf.“ Bereits beim letzten Teil hatte Jun sich schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, die Treppen hinunter.

Sho sah ihm mit einem leisen Seufzen zu sich selbst hinterher.

~*~

Früh, viel zu früh. Ausnahmsweise war Sho heute mal nicht zehn Minuten vor dem Wecker wach geworden, sondern das Klingeln hatte ihn mitten in der Tiefschlafphase erwischt – nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für einen guten Start in den Tag. Die Weichen hierzu waren aber bereits am Vortag mit viel zu wenig Schlaf gestellt worden.

Sho hatte der Party letztendlich zugesagt. Ganz egal wie enttäuscht er von Juns Aussage gewesen sein mochte; es wäre einfach unhöflich gewesen, verdammt unhöflich, die Einladung auszuschlagen. Doch er war nicht besonders lange geblieben.

Ziemlich schnell, eigentlich direkt nach Betreten von Juns Wohnung, war ihm schlagartig klar geworden, wie wenig sie doch wohl gemeinsam zu haben schienen. Waren Shos eigene vier Wände eher praktisch und gemütlich eingerichtet, so war Juns Wohnung mit den weißen Designermöbeln, Glastischen und merkwürdigen Skulpturen von vorne bis hinten durchgestylt. Dort, wo bei Sho Bücher in unzähligen Regalen auf- und hintereinander gestapelt waren, wurden bei Jun Platten archiviert (von denen mehr als die Hälfte nicht einmal ansatzweise Shos Musikgeschmack trafen, wie eine Stichprobe anmuten ließ). Und der eigene kleine unordentliche Kleiderschrank konnte sich locker dreimal in dem Juns widerspiegeln. Von den unterschiedlich eingerichteten Küchen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Doch damit nicht genug; sie verkehrten auch in gänzlich unterschiedlichen Kreisen. Sho hielt nach wie vor regelmäßigen Kontakt mit einer Gruppe von Freunden, die er bereits seit der Grundschule kannte – Jun hatte einen hippen Kreis cooler Leute um sich geschart, über die Doramas und Filme gedreht wurden. Schauspieler, Musiker, Models... das ein oder andere Gesicht war Sho sogar bekannt vorgekommen.

Doch der wirklich ausschlaggebende Grund, aus dem er die Party frühzeitig verlassen hatte, war der gewesen, dass sich Sho einfach völlig fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte. Von der Musik, der Wohnung und den Leuten mal abgesehen, hatten die Worte vom Vortag sich tief in Shos Kopf hinein gefressen. Er war nur eingeladen worden, damit er keinen Stress wegen dem Lärm machen sollte – wenn man es mal paraphrasieren wollte.

Tja, Jun hatte keine dumme Taktik an den Tag gelegt, keine Frage. Die tiefen dunklen Ringe unter Shos Augen zeugten davon, dass die Wände in diesem Gebäude nicht so wirklich das Wahre waren. Und Jun hatte wirklich verdammt lange und verdammt laut gefeiert.

Es würde also ein langer Tag werden, so viel war sicher, als Sho seine Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und herzhaft gähnte. Wenigstens stand im Laden heute nichts Besonderes an und so könnte er diesen langen Tag einfach mal nur auf sich zukommen lassen – bis er endlich endlich wieder ins Bett könnte, um dringend vermissten Schlaf nachzuholen. Er wurde eben leider auch nicht jünger.

„Guten Morgen, Sho-san“, hörte er es plötzlich hinter sich und zuckte regelrecht zusammen vor Überraschung.

Eigentlich wollte Sho sich auch nicht umdrehen und Jun ansehen – die Stimme seines Nachbarn klang zwar ein wenig angespannter als sonst, doch konnte Sho bereits ahnen, dass er trotz der durchgemachten Nacht wieder einmal wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt aussehen würde. Das war doch nicht normal! Außerdem war er durchaus immer noch ein wenig angefressen, dass er mit der Einladung zu dieser Party hatte ruhig gestellt werden sollen. Dass sein Nachbar ihn so gar nicht wahrnahm, außer vielleicht als Pausenclown und möglichen Stressfaktor.

So nahm er sich dann aber auch Zeit, den Schlüssel wieder einzustecken, bevor er sich Jun zuwandte. „Guten Morgen, Nachbar“, zauberte er ein höfliches Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Wie vermutet schien sein Gegenüber wirklich frischer als er, auch wenn Sho wetten mochte, Jun hatte noch um einiges weniger Schlaf bekommen als er selbst. Ziemlich sicher sogar, denn er trug noch die Klamotten vom Vorabend. Sho schätzte Jun nicht so ein, dass er einfach darin schlief – zumindest nicht, wenn er morgens die Chance hatte sich frischzumachen. Also musste ein harter Kern wirklich komplett die Nacht hindurch gefeiert haben. Diejenigen Leute, die wohl nicht wie der Großteil der Bevölkerung morgens aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen mussten... Wobei Sho einfiel, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was Jun beruflich machte. Wieso machte der Kerl so ein großes Geheimnis daraus, oder bildete er sich das ein?

Jun wirkte etwas überrascht über die Anrede ohne Namen, aber hey, das waren sie doch – Nachbarn. Shos Leben war um einiges einfacher gewesen, als er sich da nicht größer einen Kopf hatte machen müssen und die Linien klar gezogen gewesen waren.

„Ich hoffe wir waren gestern nicht mehr zu laut? Shun neigt dazu, mit steigendem Alkoholpegel die Boxen aufzudrehen.“ Und nun war Sho überrascht, dass Jun zum ersten Mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung unsicher schien. Vermutlich ob es noch Stress im Nachgang geben würde oder nicht.

Sho wollte keinen Ärger, also log er einfach. „Nein, so laut war‘s gar nicht.“ 

Jun schien davon wenig überzeugt. „Du siehst nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus...“

„Awww, danke. Komplimente hört man immer gerne, besonders früh morgens.“ Weil es der Situation (hoffentlich) einiges an Anspannung nehmen würde, lachte Sho einfach, sah dann aber bewusst auf die Uhr, die sein Handgelenk zierte, bevor er doch noch etwas Falsches sagte. „Aber ich muss nun wirklich los, ich möchte nur ungerne zu spät zur Arbeit kommen.“

Jun nickte, auch wenn er der Situation noch nicht ganz zu trauen schien. Das Lächeln, das er Sho zur Antwort gab, wirkte nun doch müde. „Entschuldige, wenn wir dich wach gehalten haben. Nachdem du gegangen bist, war nochmal richtig was los.“

Ein wenig hilflos zuckte Sho die Schultern. „Ich musste eben früh raus, wie du siehst.“

„Ich sehe, was du meinst. Aber du hast damit leider echt das Beste verpasst“, schmunzelte sein Gegenüber. Offensichtlich musste er nicht früh raus. „Einen schönen Tag, Sho-san.“

„Den wünsche ich dir auch. Oder eine gute Nacht, je nachdem.“ Sho ging gar nicht darauf ein, was er verpasst haben könnte; das führte zu nichts. Dennoch hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, als er sich dann umdrehte und auf den Lift zuging. Ganz so, als würde da noch irgendetwas unausgesprochen in der Luft liegen.

~*~

Sho hatte sich seine uralte Jogginghose angezogen. Nun ja, eine Jogginghose, die noch nie im Leben beim Laufen getragen worden war, lediglich zum Gammeln. Er war in das alte Uni-Shirt von der Keio geschlüpft und hatte es sich anschließend mit seinem neuen Murakami und einer Dose Bier auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht – als es an der Tür klopfte. War ja klar, das war ja so was von klar gewesen.

Seufzend rappelte er sich wieder auf, merkte die Seite ein und stellte sein Bier auf dem Fernsehtisch ab, bevor er sich in Richtung Tür aufmachte. „Ich komm ja schon!“ rief er dem Unbekannten entgegen, als es erneut klingelte.

Wer konnte es nur an einem Sonntag so eilig haben, dass er unhöflich wurde? Wäre die Wohnung nicht so klein gewesen, hätte Sho fast schwören können, es hätte trotzdem erneut geklingelt. War denn etwas passiert? Aber er hatte weder aufgeregte Stimmen noch Sirenen draußen gehört. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich eine gewisse grundlegende Beunruhigung in ihm breit machte, während er die wenigen Meter zur Tür zurücklegte.

Als er öffnete, stand da Jun, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und zum ersten Mal war der Ausdruck in seinen großen braunen Augen deutlich unsicherer, entschuldigender. „Hallo, Sho-san“, lächelte er dann aber im nächsten Moment.

„Jun-san. Ist etwas passiert?“ Shos Blick folgte für einen Moment gebannt einem Wassertropfen, der sich löste und sich seinen Weg Juns Schulter hinunter bahnte, über seine Brust immer weiter der Schwerkraft und dem Handtuch entgegen...

Augen nach oben, Augen nach oben! Sho musste sich regelrecht zwingen, Jun wieder in die Augen zu blicken – denn verdammt, wenn der Mann nicht mal auch ohne Klamotten einem Katalog entsprungen zu sein schien. Strand-Shooting, in diesem Fall. Augen, in die Augen gucken, verdammt noch eins!

„Nein nein, bitte entschuldige die späte Störung. Ich... Keio?“, fing Jun an, doch Shos Gedanken schweiften bereits wieder ab, bis ihm die Intonation deutete, dass ihm Jun wohl eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Bitte was?“ Sho schämte sich ehrlich, dass er die Frage gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber verdammt, der Tropfen...

„Na, dein T-Shirt.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Jun auf Shos Shirt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Oh. Ja, das... ja, ist schon etwas abgetragen aber... du bist nicht da, um über meinen Gammel-Look zu sprechen, oder? Ich weiß das, da meine Nachbarn selten ohne Grund halbnackt vor meiner Wohnung stehen... oh, willst du vielleicht rein kommen?“

Kurz sah Jun sich um und schien noch zu zögern. Dann aber schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, was weitere Wassertropfen dazu brachte, sich zu lösen, und lehnte sich stattdessen lieber mit der Hüfte gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich... Du hattest schon mal Nachbarn halbnackt vor deiner Tür? Aber nein, danke, ich kann nicht reinkommen. Ich bin sowieso schon unglaublich spät dran und wollte nur fragen, ob ich mir dein Shampoo leihen kann.“

„Mein Shampoo...?“ Sho runzelte die Stirn. Im nächsten Moment allerdings riss er sich los und ließ Jun bereits an der Tür stehen, um ins Bad zu gehen. Ein wenig wie in Trance kam er sich schon vor, so unerwartet und seltsam wie die Situation war.

Aus der Richtung der Tür hörte er nach ein paar Momenten Juns Erklärung: „Na ja, es ist so... Ich wollte duschen und hab leider zu spät gemerkt, dass mein Shampoo leer ist.“

Sho wäre der Letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde, aber wirklich. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann konnte Jun durchaus öfters das Shampoo ausgehen. Oder das Duschgel. Oder die Klamotten. Fuck, so was war selbst in J-Doramas selten zu sehen, zumindest in der Qualität.

„Du wirst mir das sicher nicht glauben, aber das passiert hier im Haus ständig. Kennst du die alte Dame aus 7G? Jeden Donnerstag. Oder die Leute im Erdgeschoss sieht man auch manchmal... Na ja, du weißt das vermutlich schon...“ Mit einem dummen Spruch versuchte er sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und Jun am besten auch. Den halbnackten Jun. Gott, war er einfach gestrickt...

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du machst...“, meinte er schließlich, als er mit seinem 08/15-Shampoo zur Tür zurückkehrte und dieses Jun reichte.

Das Strahlen auf Juns Gesicht, als er das Plastikfläschchen entgegen nahm, ließ Shos Herz ungeahnte Purzelbäume schlagen, genauso wie der kurze Moment der Übergabe, als seine Finger Juns entlang strichen.

Trotzdem ermahnte Sho sich, gefälligst ruhig zu bleiben. Der Typ, der gerade halbnackt vor der Tür stand, war auch derselbe, der ihn eher aus Kalkül zu einer Party eingeladen hatte und nicht, weil er ihm sympathisch war. Er war auch derselbe Typ, der ihm bei bereits mehreren Treffen noch kein einziges Mal wirklich etwas Persönliches über sich verraten hatte. Und wahrscheinlich, so rechnete Sho fast schon, würde er auch heute Juns Beruf nicht erfahren – aus welchem Grund auch immer. Im Endeffekt konnte ihm das doch auch recht sein, schließlich hatte er eigentlich zu seinem Buch zurück gewollt. Bevor er die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Bevor Jun da so halbnackt vor ihm gestanden hatte.

„DJ. Ich bin DJ. Aber dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, weißt du...“

„Genau genommen hast du nie gefragt“, meinte Sho; immerhin war er nicht derjenige gewesen, der dieser Frage immer und immer wieder ausgewichen war. Er war auch ehrlich überrascht, dass ihm Jun nun endlich geantwortet hatte – und warum er darum ewig ein Geheimnis gemacht hatte. „Aber um dir keine Antwort schuldig zu sein: Ich habe einen kleinen Buchladen. Na ja, ein Antiquariat.“

Sho verzichtete darauf, Dinge und Floskeln hinzuzufügen wie ‚nicht so spannend’ oder ‚ja, ich weiß, Nerd-Alarm’. Er schämte sich nicht für den Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte und wusste, dass er sich da von Grund auf etwas aufgebaut hatte. Ohne das Geld seiner Eltern, und bis dato leider auch ohne deren Unterstützung.

Gott, wenn Jun nicht bald etwas gegen seine tropfende Haare unternahm... Gerade bahnte sich ein Wassertropfen seinen Weg von seinem Haaransatz die Stirn hinunter, bis er sich in seinen langen Wimpern verfing und irritiert weg geblinzelt wurde. Wenigstens musste Sho seine Augen diesmal nicht irgendwo weg zwingen...

„Das klingt interessant“, bekam er schließlich das Urteil über seinen Job – von einem halbnackten Mann vor seiner Tür. Das Lächeln schien echt, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde es von einem Anflug von Panik ersetzt. „Shit, ich muss ja los. Vielen Dank für das Shampoo, Sho-san. Bis bald mal.“

Und damit war sein Nachbar auch schon wieder eiligen Schrittes in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.

~*~

Gott, er war so was von betrunken. Geradeaus gehen war aktuell nicht so der Bringer und Sho musste sich mehrmals bei irgendeiner höheren Instanz für die Erfindung des Lifts bedanken, denn er war sich ehrlich nicht sicher, ob er sonst heute den Weg zu seiner Wohnung gefunden hätte. Oder bewältigt; das war ja immerhin auch noch so eine Sache.

So hatte er glücklicherweise nur vom Taxi ins Haus und von der Haustür in den Lift wanken müssen, den richtigen Knopf drücken – was auf den dritten Versuch hin auch super geklappt hatte – und dann das Beste hoffen, dass er nicht hier im Lift seinen Mageninhalt entleerte.

Oben angekommen hatte er sich mehrmals vergewissert, ob seine Etage auch wirklich seine Etage war – war sie – und dann die Tatsache verflucht, dass der Korridor während seiner Abwesenheit um das Doppelte gewachsen war. Zumindest brauchte er fast das Doppelte an Zeit bis zu seiner Wohnungstür.

Wäre Juns Tür nicht praktisch direkt neben seiner eigenen, sondern näher am Lift gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar geklopft oder geklingelt. Nur um sich den weiten Weg zu sparen. War doch eine willkommene Ausrede, fand er. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, würde sein Nachbar sie ihm nicht abnehmen. Wieso mussten sie auch nebeneinander wohnen?

Vielleicht würde Jun ja nächstes Mal mitkommen wollen zum Karaoke. Vielleicht sollte er ihn mal einladen... Obwohl, wenn er sich seinen Freundeskreis so ansah und dann Juns dagegen hielt, den er von der Party kannte, dann wäre das sicher keine so gute Idee.

Nino verdiente zwar wahrscheinlich besser als sie alle zusammen mit seinem ganzen Computerspiel-Software-Hacker-Glücksspiel-Kram (von dem Sho immer noch nicht genau begriffen hatte, was er denn nun genau machte), aber er war doch zu sehr Eigenbrötler.

Aiba würde zwar wahrscheinlich sofort ein Thema zum Reden finden können, weil er das irgendwie mit jedem Menschen konnte – egal ob das nun die alte Frau neben ihm an der Bushalltestelle war oder der Manager, der zu ihm ins Café kam. Aber vielleicht wäre das alles Jun auch zu anstrengend und zu wenig strukturiert, quasselte Masaki doch gerne einfach drauf los.

Tja, und Ohno... Als brotloser Künstler passte Ohno noch am ehesten in die Bohème-Clique des Nachbarn, aber nachdem Jun auch nicht allzu viel redete, würden sie sich wohl vornehmlich anschweigen.

Sho konnte Jun auch nicht beim Karaoke sehen, so sehr er es auch versuchte – und in seinem momentanen Zustand entkam ihm bei dem Bild vor seinem inneren Auge vor allem ein leises Kichern. Was er sich aber durchaus vorstellen konnte, und das tat er jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue gern, war der Wassertropfen, der Juns schmalen Hals entlang nach unten lief und...

„Ah, Sho-san. Ich glaube zu dieser Zeit haben wir uns hier noch nie getroffen.“ Natürlich sah Jun auch noch mitten in der Nacht verdammt zum Anbeißen aus. Enge weiße Hose – for the win –, violettes Hemd mit drei offenen Knöpfen, schwarze Stiefel und Lederjacke – ehrlich, was dieser Mann an Geld im Kleiderschrank ließ, war einfach abartig. Aber so bekam Sho auch immer wieder etwas geboten; er würde sich hier nicht beschweren.

„Hey, Nachbar!“ Sho war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er genau das hatte sagen wollen, in jedem Fall wusste er, dass er auf das Lallen lieber verzichtet hätte – allerdings wollte seine Zunge nicht mehr ganz so wie er sich das so vorstellte – elendiges, treuloses Pack.

Jun schien von der ganzen Sache allerdings eher amüsiert zu sein als... sonst irgendwas. „Warst du aus?“ Wie schon öfters schien er auch diesmal keinerlei Begriff von persönlichem Abstand zu haben, als er auf Sho zukam. Scheiße, der Kerl wusste doch ganz genau, was für eine Wirkung dieses Lächeln auf andere haben musste, keine Frage, von der Nähe ganz zu schweigen.

Aber was sollte denn diese Frage? Klar, der Ton war nicht anklagend gewesen, aber Sho hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er sich verteidigen musste. „Wirke ich etwa so, als würde ich nicht ausgehen?“ Gut, die Schwerfälligkeit, die seine Zunge da bei längeren Sätzen an den Tag legte, ließ seine Worte nicht so klingen, als würde er da drüber stehen. Dabei hatte er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

„Nein, wieso? Du... scheinst dich ja gut amüsiert zu haben.“ Nun wirkte Jun weniger amüsiert und eher irritiert, winkte dann aber ab. Vermutlich war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass man mit Betrunkenen keine tiefer gehenden Diskussionen führen konnte. Wobei Sho einige seiner besten Unterhaltungen mit einem gewissen Pegel geführt hatte.

„Ich, äh... ja, Karaoke mit Freunden und... was?“ Sho hatte das Ende des Satzes auf halbem Weg vergessen. Gott, er musste wirklich ganz dringend ins Bett und das möglichst schnell. Er war hier gut dabei, sich wieder zum Deppen vor Jun zu machen. Jun mit den engen Hosen. Alte Scheiße.

Lachend schüttelte Jun den Kopf und beharrte glücklicherweise nicht auf seiner Frage. „Na dann... aber schön, dass ich dich treffe. Eigentlich wollte ich dir das hier als kleines Dankeschön an die Tür hängen, aber wenn ich dich schon persönlich vor mir habe...“

Die Tüte, die ihm Jun plötzlich entgegen streckte, war Sho bis dato gar nicht aufgefallen. Etwas perplex nahm er sie entgegen und schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Dankeschön zu murmeln.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Discounter-Shampoo verwendest und... na ja. Vielleicht hast du damit ja etwas mehr Freude?“, deutete sein Gegenüber noch auf den Inhalt der Tüte.

Doch bevor Sho etwas antworten konnte, redete er schon weiter, auch wenn es schwer war, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Ist mit Fruchtextrakten.“

Wie viel Jun wohl trainierte? Sho hatte ja neulich einen recht guten Einblick bekommen, und die offenen Knöpfe am Hemdkragen verleiteten doch, sich das alles noch einmal vor Augen zu rufen...

„Und das regeneriert die Haare auch voll.“

Die Hosen waren wirklich eng und saßen verdammt gut. Da blieb kaum etwas der Phantasie überlassen.

„So als kleines Dankeschön von mir, dass du mir neulich ausgeholfen hast.“

Juns Muttermale direkt unter und über seinen vollen Lippen hatte Sho vorher noch nie so deutlich bemerkt. Ob die wohl echt waren? Aber wieso sollte jemand wie Jun sich Schönheitsmale ins Gesicht pinseln? Also mussten sie echt sein...

„Sho-san, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Irritiert stemmte Jun die Hände in die Hüften und schien nun eine Antwort zu erwarten. Welch ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

„Äh, ja... also ich versuche es, aber... nimm es mir nicht übel, ich bin echt müde und meine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne ist gerade... mau.“ Auch wenn seine Zunge etwas schwerfällig sein mochte, so hatte er wenigstens nicht an seiner Schlagfertigkeit verloren – auch wenn der Wortwitz gerade noch Feierabend zu haben schien. Aber verdammt noch eins, er hatte auch wirklich einen sitzen... „Fruchtextrakte, gut für die Haare... danke dir, aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Ich habe ja nichts gemacht.“ Aber dafür jede Menge Vorlagen bekommen. Eigentlich sollte er es sein, der Jun ein Dankespräsent überreichte – aber dann wäre eher eine Erklärung fällig und da konnte er gar nicht betrunken genug sein, damit er die Idee gut fand.

„Nein, ehrlich, so selbstverständlich war das nicht. Na ja, ich wollte einfach Danke sagen und... und ich denke, ich lass dich jetzt lieber ins Bett schlüpfen. Du siehst wirklich ein bisschen fertig aus.“ Damit wandte Jun sich dann doch wirklich auch schon seiner Wohnungstür zu, auch wenn er Sho noch einmal ein Lächeln schenkte. „Eine gute Nacht, Sho-san.“

„Gute Nacht, Jun. Danke nochmal.“

~*~

Alles, was schief gehen konnte, war heute schief gegangen und Sho war froh, dass er endlich Feierabend hatte. Er liebte seinen Job und seinen Laden, aber manchmal waren Kunden dabei, die ihm diese Aussage ein klein wenig schwerer fallen lassen konnten – da war die Frage nach irgendwelchen bestenfalls mittelmäßigen Frauenromanen nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Angefangen hatte es damit, dass doch wirklich jemand gemeint hatte, seinen Starbucks-Kaffee mit Extra-Sahne mit ins Antiquariat nehmen zu müssen, nur um diesen dann über einer Reihe Erstauflagen zu verschütten. Nur wenig später hatte Sho feststellen müssen, dass es wohl im Lager reingeregnet hatte und damit nun einige Bücher mit fiesem, blassblau-grünem Schimmel überzogen waren. Daraufhin hatte er beschlossen, eine kleine Inventur zu machen, da sowieso zu diesem Zeitpunkt wenig los gewesen war.

Inzwischen war es um einiges später als geplant und er hatte sich nur noch im Kombini an der Ecke ein Bento mitgenommen. Wenigstens bestand die Chance, dass er Jun wieder träfe. Auf dem Gang trafen sie sich ja doch relativ häufig, was ihm immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Heute fror dieses Lächeln allerdings regelrecht ein, als ihm Jun zwar über den Weg lief, das aber leider in Begleitung einer hübschen jungen Frau. Und die beiden sahen nicht gerade so aus, als wären sie ‚nur‘ gute Freunde – als würde Jun solche Meldungen durchgeben – sondern... mehr. Sie gingen viel zu eng nebeneinander her, Jun hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen und die beiden wirkten verdammt vertraut miteinander.

Der Schimmel auf seinen Büchern mochte bläulich-grün gewesen sein, doch Sho war in diesem Moment gelb vor Neid – eine Farbe, die ihm nicht sonderlich gut zu Gesicht stand. Lächeln, einfach lächeln und immer schön höflich sein. Das übte er ja jeden Tag aufs Neue, selbst bei den unangenehmsten Kunden, und über die Jahre hatte er dann auch einfach gelernt, sein Temperament etwas zu zügeln.

„Ah, Sho-san!“ Jun winkte ihm zu und es sah so aus, als würde ihm ausgerechnet heute ein Gespräch nicht erspart bleiben. Toll! „Wie geht es dir? Darf ich dir Megumi vorstellen?“

Die junge Frau lächelte höflich. Das Lächeln stand ihrem Puppengesicht sehr gut, das konnte Sho neidlos anerkennen. Ihre großen Augen leuchteten geradezu, als sie seinem Blick begegnete, bevor sie sich leicht verbeugte. „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Sho-san“, lispelte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war wohlklingend und sie schien ganz auf Juns Wellenlänge zu liegen, so wie sie ihn ebenfalls gleich duzte.

Doch rang Sho sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab, auch wenn er wusste, es erreichte seine Augen wohl nicht ganz. „Ganz meinerseits, Megumi-san.“ Er mochte sie jetzt schon nicht, mit ihrem verführerischen Augenaufschlag und ihrem engen kurzen Kleidchen und langen Beinen und dem Designer-Täschchen.

Bis dato war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass sein Schwulenradar wirklich gut funktionierte. Klar, er mochte etwas auf den Kopf gefallen sein, wenn es ums Flirten ging, aber selten lag er falsch, wenn es um die sexuelle Orientierung im Allgemeinen ging. Und bei Jun, ja, da war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen...

...Aber man konnte nicht immer richtig liegen, so wie es schien. So war es dann auch unvermeidlich, dass sich eine große Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte.

„Megu-chan, das ist der Nachbar, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.“ Ja, da war sie noch einmal, die Erinnerung, wer und was er für Jun war. Konnte er jetzt bitte einfach gehen, ja? Das hier war peinlich, und es konnte keiner als besonders angenehm empfinden – es sei denn Jun wollte ihn vorführen.

„Ich schätze, das bin ich. Ich hoffe doch sehr, es gab nur Gutes zu berichten?“ Was man in solchen Situationen eben so sagte, ohne sich dabei in ein großes Gespräch verwickeln zu lassen. Floskeln, Phrasen, das Übliche...

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich musste sehr lachen, als er von seinem Besuch im Handtuch erzählt hat.“ Megumi lächelte breit und Sho mochte sie noch weniger. Ja, vermutlich hatten sie beide gelacht, und das nicht zu knapp. Wie ein Idiot hatte er da wohl in der Tür gestanden. Megu-chan, du wirst es nicht glauben aber bla bla bla...

Jun schien es auch schon etwas unangenehm zu werden; vermutlich wollte er nicht seinen ruhigen Nachbarn gegen sich aufbringen. „Na ja, zu viel konnte ich ja leider noch nicht erzählen... aber das alles vielleicht ein andermal? Megumi und ich sind doch etwas spät dran...“

„Ja, ich sollte auch mal gehen.“ Womit Sho das doch eher ärmlich wirkende Kombini-Bento etwas hob, um den beiden zu bedeuten, dass er Hunger hatte und sich deshalb erst einmal in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadieren würde. Zumindest bis diese zwei viel zu perfekten Menschen weit genug weg wären, dass er ihnen nicht mehr über den Weg liefe.

Was ihn ein wenig erstaunte, war Megumis leises Seufzen und vielsagender Blick an Jun. Allerdings konnte Sho nicht lange darüber nachgrübeln, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, denn die junge Frau schenkte ihm bereits ein erneutes Lächeln. Vielleicht war es ein wenig zu breit und amüsiert, aber sie schien gut genug erzogen, um nicht weiter zu sagen, worüber die beiden sich in ihrem stillen Kämmerchen so lustig gemacht hatten. „Es war wirklich sehr nett, dich auch persönlich kennenzulernen, Sho-san. Einen schönen Abend noch“, wünschte sie ihm.

Dann schien Jun sie mit seinem Arm um die Schultern auch schon weiter zu drängen, um Sho herum und zum Lift. „Einen schönen Abend, Sho-san. Lass es dir schmecken“, meinte er noch im Gehen. Scheinbar konnte es sein Nachbar kaum erwarten mit seiner Freundin allein zu sein.

Super! Sho kramte nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel, auch wenn ihm inzwischen gehörig der Appetit vergangen war. Manchmal war es einfach besser, wenn man im Unwissen gelassen wurde, denn ehrlich, auf diese Begegnung und alle damit einher gehenden Erkenntnisse hätte er gut verzichten können. Aber vielleicht besser jetzt als später, so machte er sich immerhin keine falschen Hoffnungen.

Auch wenn ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass er sich überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

Selber schuld. Er hatte einfach einen Hang dazu, sich immer in die Falschen zu verlieben, von daher hätte er jetzt auch nicht so überrascht sein dürfen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach einmal an der Zeit, dass er aus seinen Fehlern endlich lernte und sich nicht immer die Hübschen, leicht Arroganten anlachte. Es würde sein Leben um einiges einfacher machen.

~*~

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Sho, dass es eigentlich schon wieder viel zu spät war. Aber seit einer Weile hatte er beschlossen, wieder mehr für seine Fitness zu tun, und raffte sich nach der Arbeit immer noch auf um Joggen zu gehen. Es war schwer und wirklich zugeben, dass ausgerechnet Jun ihn auf diesen Trichter gebracht hatte, wollte er auch nicht – aber die Wahrheit war, dass sein Nachbar ihm vor Augen geführt hatte, was in letzter Zeit eben ein wenig falsch gelaufen war...

Dass er daraus die Konsequenzen zog, wieder mehr Sport machte und öfter ausging, selbst wenn es nur auf ein Glas Wein war, das hatte alles absolut gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er Jun aus dem Weg gehen wollte oder versuchte seinem Nachbarn nicht zu begegnen. Was er mit dieser Megumi anstellte, das konnte er sich nur allzu gut ausmalen und es interessierte Sho nicht die Bohne. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden glücklich verliebt und das gönnte Sho ja auch jedem.

Wenn er genau drüber nachdachte, dann hatte er Jun nun wirklich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Die traumwandlerische Sicherheit, mit der sie sich immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen waren, hatte sich wohl endlich ausgeschlafen und vom Nachbarn fehlte jede Spur. Hin und wieder hörte Sho ihn in der Wohnung nebenan herum rumoren, aber es hatte kein Gespräch mehr gegeben, keine Einladungen, keine Präsente. Keinen fast nackten Nachbarn pitschnass vor der Wohnungstür...

Was nicht bedeutete, dass Sho nicht ab und zu an Jun gedacht hatte. Im Gegenteil – er hatte da immerhin eine wunderbare Vorlage bekommen und Jun... nun, der war schon etwas. Und Sho dann eben auch nur ein Mensch. Auch wenn das aus ihnen nichts werden würde, so wusste er durchaus den Anblick eines gutaussehenden Mannes zu schätzen. Und nachdem sein Liebesleben gerade eine kleine Flaute durchlebte... nun ja.

Das Leben ging weiter, und eigentlich war es schon ziemlich bescheuert gewesen, sich da überhaupt Hoffnungen zu machen. Jun war im Prinzip nur höflich gewesen. Ein guter Nachbar, der vielleicht ein bisschen mehr wollte als ein Hallo auf dem Gang, aber sicherlich auch nicht viel mehr. Vor allem keinen Ärger – und so schade das vielleicht auch sein mochte, so hätte es Sho doch auch deutlich schlechter treffen können.

Sho hielt kurz inne, als er endlich auf seiner Etage angekommen war und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihm auch heute eine Konfrontation mit Jun erspart bleiben würde. Sehr gut, sehr gut. So blieb ihm immer noch eine gewisse Galgenfrist, um sich mit dem Thema Matsumoto Jun auseinander zu setzen. Jetzt freute er sich zunächst einmal auf ein schönes langes Bad und einen gemütlichen Abend auf seinem Sofa mit einem frischen Bier und guten Buch.

Dennoch, ein wenig enttäuscht war er dann doch, wenn er mal so ganz ehrlich mit sich sein wollte. Vielleicht ging ja nicht nur er Jun aus dem Weg, sondern das Spiel wurde von zwei Seiten geführt. Und Jun hatte es bei ihrer letzten Begegnung dann doch ziemlich eilig gehabt.

Obwohl das, wenn man es logisch betrachtete, eigentlich Blödsinn war. Aus welchem Grund sollte Jun ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollen? Weil er vielleicht keinen Ärger wollte, okay. Aber nur weil er Sho seiner Freundin vorgestellt hatte, brauchte er doch nicht damit rechnen, dass ihr nachbarschaftliches Verhältnis getrübt wurde. Oder wusste er von Shos Gefühlswelt? Wenn ja, woher? Schließlich hatte er das nie mit einem Wort erwähnt. Also konnte es realistisch nicht sein und Sho sah nur mal wieder Gespenster. DA war wohl eher der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken gewesen.

Bestimmt hatte Jun einfach viel zu tun gerade und das konnte ihnen beiden doch auch nur recht sein. Wenn sein Nachbar wieder einmal Shampoo oder Milch oder was auch immer wollte, würde er sich schon melden, denn das hatte er bisher ja auch getan. Darauf schien sich ihre Beziehung ja auch zu beschränken. Und ehrlich? Das war auch okay.

Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen nahm Sho auch die letzten Schritte auf sich und überquerte den Gang hin zu seiner Wohnung. Von Jun war immer noch nichts zu sehen oder hören, als Sho die Tür aufschloss und, nach kurzem Zögern, wieder hinter sich zu zog.

~*~

Es war wohl wieder soweit – Jun hatte kein Shampoo mehr, würde eine Party feiern, brauchte eine Tiefkühlpizza... – klar. In jedem Fall war sich Sho ziemlich sicher, dass niemand anderes als sein gutaussehender Nachbar vor seiner Tür stehen würde, als er sich vom Sofa erhob und zur Tür schlenderte. Wer sonst sollte bei ihm klopfen? Der Lieferservice war schon vor einer halben Stunde gekommen.

„Sho-san, du gehst mir aus dem Weg.“

Ja, es war Jun, der in der Tür stand, allerdings fiel die Begrüßung dann doch etwas anders aus als erwartet und hatte Sho dann doch einmal sprachloser als gewohnt. „Äh, ja, hallo auch. Und wie geht es dir?“

Jun sah etwas peinlich berührt aus, und dieses Mal war er es, der sich am Kopf kratzte und verlegen drein blickte. „Bitte entschuldige, das... eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht so sagen.“

„Wir können gerne so tun, als hättest du nach einem Shampoo gefragt, wenn du dann mal eben noch schnell den Pulli ausziehen möchtest...“, fand Sho seine Sprache wieder und schaffte es sogar zu lächeln, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht der strategisch geschickteste Vorschlag war – es war zumindest der verlockendste, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, dass sein Nachbar darauf einging.

„Bitte was?“ Jun blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt, selbst wenn seine schlanken Finger kurz mit dem Saum seines unglaublich flauschig aussehenden, schwarz-blau geringelten Pullis spielten.

Doch Sho winkte ab. „Vergiss es einfach. Blöde Angewohnheit. Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Noch wirkte sein Nachbar etwas skeptisch, nickte aber trotzdem. „Okay... Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur erkundigen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist. Es ist ja doch schon eine ganze Weile her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.“

„Ach so... ähm, ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich war ziemlich eingespannt in letzter Zeit im Laden. Und bei dir? Dich und deine Freundin habe ich ja auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen – was nur logisch ist, nachdem wir uns nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen sind.“

Oh mann, er redete wirres Zeug und Jun schien das auch so zu sehen, immerhin fing er schallend an zu lachen. Okay, auch gut?

„Du meinst nicht ernsthaft Megumi, oder?“ Sho zuckte nur mit den Schultern; wen sollte er denn sonst meinen? „Megu-chan ist meine Schwester – aber warte, dann heißt das echt, dass du mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist?“

Schwester. Juns Schwester... okay. Die beiden hatten sich gar nicht so ähnlich gesehen, überhaupt nicht, eigentlich. Sho kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, wie Jun so lachte, obwohl sich spürbar Erleichterung breit machte.

„Ich... wieso hast du dich denn so darauf festgefahren, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin?“

„Stimmt’s etwa nicht?“ begegnete Jun nun direkt Shos Blick. Und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, in diesen dunklen Tiefen versinken zu können.

Sho riss sich zusammen und ließ seinen Blick etwas nach unten wandern. Zu Juns vollen Lippen, die weich und warm aussahen... Seine Stimme kam ihm in den eigenen Ohren unangenehm kurz angebunden vor. „Damit du dir was drauf einbilden kannst?“

„Na ja, nein“, zuckte Jun die Schultern. Das Lächeln von vorhin war verschwunden und einem sehr offenen und ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen, den Sho bisher so von seinem Nachbarn nicht kannte. Jun atmete tief durch, dann setzte er erneut an: „Nach allem, was passiert ist, dachte ich nur eigentlich, ich hätte dich endlich durchschaut. Ich wollte dich mit Megu-chan sicher nicht eifersüchtig machen.“

Sho nickte nur, denn ehrlich, was sollte er dazu auch noch groß sagen? Jetzt vor Jun – und vor sich selber – laut einzugestehen, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen war, kam ja so was von nicht in Frage. Also versuchte er es mit einem dummen Spruch in Ermangelung eines besseren Plans: „Ich halte fest, du willst dir kein Shampoo leihen?“

Er reagierte nicht schnell genug um den Boxer von Jun gegen seine Schulter abzufangen, aber den Hieb hatte er sich vermutlich verdient.

„Ehrlich, ich werde nicht schlau aus dir. Erst dachte ich, du wärst interessiert... und dann gehst du auf keinen meiner Flirtversuche ein, blockst sie noch ab. Von der Party verschwindest du, bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe, auch nur drei Worte mit dir zu wechseln. Wenn ich dich auf dem Gang treffe, scheinst du immer eine Ausrede zu haben abzuhauen. Und selbst wenn ich mich quasi halbnackt vor dir aufstelle, reagierst du nicht. Aber wenn meine Schwester vorbei kommt, dann...“ Jun schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte frustriert-amüsiert. Hier eine klare Linie zu ziehen fiel schwer.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Sho hatte eine Ahnung, doch bevor er sich hier preisgab, wollte er lieber sicher sein.

„Das Keio-Shirt hast du aus dem Souvenirladen, oder? Ich dachte, die Studenten da wären besonders schlau...“

„Na ja, klar. Wo sonst sollen die das verkaufen? Es gibt keinen Shirt-Laden direkt neben der Studentenkanzlei...“ Dieses Mal war Sho schnell genug um einen Schlag abzuwehren. Er lernte dann doch dazu.

„Worauf ich hinaus will ist... dass ich dich mag. Seit wir uns auf dem Gang begegnet sind und... und dass ich es leid bin, im Dunkeln zu tappen und dich daher hier und jetzt frage, ob du mich auch magst oder...“ 

In all der Zeit, in der sie sich nun kannten – was genau genommen nicht so lange war – hatte Sho Jun noch nie so verletzlich und unsicher gesehen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, drohte diesen zu sprengen. Eigentlich konnte es da nur eine Antwort geben, oder?

„Also, ich hätte wirklich noch Shampoo...“

„Sho-san, du...“

Weiter ließ er Jun gar nicht kommen, sondern zog ihn heran, um das zu tun, was er schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen: Jun küssen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem ihre Zähne von dem Schwung gegeneinander stießen, bis der Andere reagierte, doch dann... Dann spürte Sho Juns Arme um sich, spürte wie er den Kopf leicht neigte und seine Lippen sich gegen seine bewegten. Spürte Juns heißen Atem, der ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut den Nacken hinunter laufen ließ.

Dieser erste Kuss war noch vorsichtig, erkundend; eigentlich erstaunlich für jemanden wie Jun – der DJ, der doch anfangs so souverän und selbstsicher gewirkt hatte. Nicht, dass er nicht küssen konnte, ganz im Gegenteil; jedes kleine Knabbern ließ Shos Herz in seiner Brust Loopings schlagen. Doch hätte er das von ihm so nicht erwartet.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, leuchteten Juns Augen geradezu, und Sho war sich sicher, bei ihm verhielt es sich ähnlich.

„Du warst übrigens derjenige, der ständig zur Arbeit musste, wenn wir uns getroffen haben“, meinte Sho, als er kurz davon abließ an Juns Unterlippe zu knabbern. „Nur um das mal klar zu stellen.“

„Klugscheißer kann keiner leiden...“, murmelte Jun als Antwort, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit, da Sho seine Lippen wieder auf die seines Nachbarn legte. Es war höchste Zeit, dass dieser endlich einmal seine Wohnung kennen lernte. Also packte er Jun bei seinem flauschigen und sicherlich sündhaft teuren Pulli und zog ihn vom Gang in die eigenen vier Wände.

~*~

„Du musst wirklich schon zur Arbeit?“

Sho war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selten etwas so Bezauberndes gesehen hatte wie Jun beim Schmollen. Nicht, dass bezaubernd die Art von Kompliment war, die ein Mann besonders gerne hörte. Aber es war einfach das erste Wort gewesen, das Sho in den Sinn gekommen war bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Juns sonst so perfekt gestylte Haare fielen ihm immer wieder in die Stirn, womit seine Hand immer wieder von Shos Hosenbund abließ, um die lästigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Überhaupt waren seine Haare auch vom Schlafen allgemein noch ein wenig verlegen, was ihm unglaublich gut stand. Seine vollen Lippen zogen eine leichte Schnute, von der er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er sie zog. Und Juns so intensiver Blick lag auf Sho und schien auch nur ihn zu sehen in diesem Moment, zu gleichen Teilen Hoffnung und Feuer darin.

„Wer macht denn den Laden auf, wenn ich nicht da bin, hm?“ Sho zog ihn noch ein wenig näher. Eigentlich sollte es ihm peinlich sein, wie sie auf dem Stück Gang vor ihrer beider Wohnungen herum standen und sich für den Tag verabschiedeten, aber nur weil Jun morgens ausschlafen konnte, hatte Sho nicht vor zu trödeln. Sie würden sich ja bald genug auch wieder sehen.

„Ich dachte immer, der Vorteil daran, sein eigener Chef zu sein, wäre, dass man kommen und gehen kann, wie man gerade lustig ist. Ich wüsste durchaus besser Arten, den Morgen zu verbringen und würde sie dir gerne zeigen.“ Jun änderte ganz offensichtlich die Taktik und wechselte von leicht weinerlich zu verführerisch.

Fast hätte es auch funktioniert – er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus mit seinem verwuschelten Haar, das endlich frei von Produkten war, und den leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Sho war besonders stolz auf den Knutschfleck, der den Hals des Anderen zierte und damit ein bisschen Zeugnis von letzter Nacht ablegte.

Dinge, mit denen er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte: Dass Jun an seiner Tür klopfen würde, nicht um sich irgendetwas zu borgen, sondern nur seinetwegen. Dass er die letzten Male auch wirklich nur deswegen rüber gekommen war und... und dass Shos Radar offenbar völlig in Ordnung war.

Schmunzelnd strich Sho seinem Nachbarn – den er aus purer Gewohnheit immer noch so nannte – die widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und stahl sich noch einen Kuss. So viel Zeit musste schon sein, auch wenn ihnen beiden wohl klar war, dass sich selbst Sho nicht wieder zurück ins Bett überreden lassen würde, ganz egal wie unglaublich verlockend das alles auch klingen mochte. Ganz egal, wie unglaublich gut die letzte Nacht gewesen war, völlig unabhängig von der Dauer der vorangehenden Durststrecke.

„MatsuJun, ich muss wirklich los.“ Der Spitzname war ihm gestern gekommen und ja, er gab Jun tatsächlich schon Spitznamen. Aber irgendwie musste er sich ja auch daran machen, ihn nicht mehr Nachbar zu nennen, oder?

Die Finger des Anderen hielten sich noch ein wenig fester in Shos Gürtel, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck zu skeptisch wechselte, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „MatsuJun? So bin ich das letzte Mal in der Oberschule genannt worden.“

„Also ich finde es gut“, grinste Sho unschuldig.

Jun schien wenig überzeugt, als er sich vorbeugte, bis Sho seinen warmen Atem an seiner Ohrmuschel spüren konnte. Allerdings bekam er im nächsten Moment in verführerischem Ton ins Ohr gehaucht: „Wenn ich dich dafür SakuSho nennen darf?“

Eine unfreiwillige Gänsehaut zog sich von Shos Ohrläppchen bis direkt in seine Eingeweide, obwohl das eher dem Ton als den Worten geschuldet war. „Du willst, dass ich zu spät komme, mhmm?“ Sho gab sich einen kurzen Moment, Juns Nähe zu genießen, dann siegte aber die Vernunft. „Aber so verlockend das auch alles klingen mag... nein, nein, nein, ich muss echt los. Zuvor lege ich aber noch mein Veto gegen SakuSho ein – du hast mich vorher schon Sho genannt, ich allerdings muss Nachbar ersetzen...“

Sho löste sich von Jun, gab ihm ein letzten Kuss und machten dann einen entschiedenen Schritt den Gang entlang in Richtung Lift. Für die Schnute, die Jun zog, hätte er ihn gleich wieder küssen können, aber da musste er hart bleiben.

„Pfff... na gut. Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann heute Abend?“, verdrehte Jun theatralisch die Augen, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf seine eigene Wohnungstür zu bewegte. Der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen entging Sho trotzdem nicht – wie er das vorher alles nicht hatte wahrnehmen können, war ihm nun, da er im Bilde war, doch schleierhaft.

Kurz drehte er noch einmal um und legte noch einmal für ein paar lange, süße Sekunden seine Lippen auf Juns. Dann löste er sich endgültig und nickte auf die gestellte Frage. „Wahrscheinlich auf dem Gang.“

~ Ende ~


End file.
